


Wishes of the Heart

by WinterAngel24



Series: What Makes a Person Whole [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAngel24/pseuds/WinterAngel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily made a wish offhandedly, never expecting it to come true, so when she gets sent into the past of another dimension she will deny till she turns blue that the Vongola First Generation is right in front of her. There wasn't even a shooting star dammit! The first of three of what makes a person whole. Heart, Body, and Soul. A flower's trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Half-Hearted Wishes

Hi!

I'm Lily Hong, and I…

Am completely, utterly, horribly, and unbearably lost.

F my life.

You see, all I did was walk like 15 feet (I swear!) from the shop my parents, older sister, and little brother were looking around in when I turned around and noticed that  _every_ alleyway looked the same.

Who knew the close knit buildings in a random spot in France could be so maze like, go figure!

"Ah, for the love of-!" I sighed exasperatedly and sat down roughly on a nearby street bench.

Really, all I wanted was some fresh air.

Suddenly an old lady plopped down on the bench next to me.

"Jiminy Crickets!" I shouted as I nearly jumped out of my skin. Jeez, I must be really out of it if I didn't see her walking up.

"Hello there young lady," The lady said kindly…ish.

Damn, this was a creepy old lady. Like, I've got nothing against old people, but this lady just gave me the heebie-jeebies.

"I apologize for giving you a fright." If the old lady knew of my discomfort then she hid it quite well.

Wait a sec. 'Gave me a fright'? Who the hell used that anymore? Wait, wait, wait. She's old. Of course she'd use some out of date phrase.

"Er… 'Sup…" Opps, I switched back to English. "I mean hello."

"Would you be more comfortable speaking in your native tongue?" The lady asked.

"I'm cool with whatever." Perhaps I should be a little more polite. She  _is_  an elder, no matter how similar she looks to Snow White's transformed evil step-mother. Curse you Disney Princess Movies for teaching me that ugly old women are evil!

The lady nodded. "Well, let's get down to business."

Excuse me?

"I'm here to grant that wish of yours," the lady said with a smile.

In all my years of school and speaking a fair number of languages, provided me the intellectual response of, "Eh?"

"Your wish three weeks and four days ago," the woman continued.

"I made a wish?" I think I would have remembered that. But I'll keep that comment to myself.

The creepy old lady giggled. "Correct! And I'm going to grant it for you!"

 _Ooooh_. I see what's going on. This lady is senile.

I smiled kindly. "Do you want me to help you find your family ma'am?"

The old lady rolled her eyes. "I'm able to take of myself young lady. I'm not senile. Besides I only came here to grant your wish."

Riiiiiiiight. I nodded and continued smiling. "Okay, okay. We can wait here for them." I said as I patted the lady's knee.

The old lady huffed, but continued as enthusiastically as before. "Don't you remember? You wished that you could go to the past and meet Vongola Primo!"

Vongola Primo…Vongola Primo…Why did that sound so familiar…

"Oh! You mean Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I just finished re-reading the parts of the Shimon Arc where Giotto appeared!"

"That's it! That's it!" The old lady clapped her hands. "Keep going!"

"Um…" I scrunched my face as I tried to think. Then it dawned on me. "Oh yeah. I said I kind of wished to meet him and the rest of his guardians. But I didn't really mean it."

"But it's a fantastic wish! Aren't you glad you get the chance!" The lady cheered.

God, I really wanted to run away.

I laughed nervously.

"I'm even upgrading the wish for you!" The lady continued. "You're going to live with them for a while and help them!"

Pardon?

I… was going… to help… a fictional character…?

Okay, now we've crossed borderline of believable and tolerable insanity.

"Look, thanks…um…ma'am, but I have to go back to my family now, so…uh…bye." I got and started to walk away as quickly as I could.

"You'll see them later. You've got to get going quickly or the sun will set and you'll be wondering around in the dark!" The lady called after me.

Walk away quickly Lily, just  _walk_ _ **away**_.

I think I might have heard the lady sigh, but I'm not turning around to check.

I looked around. There had to be  _some_  landmark I could identify with.

"Have fun!" The scary old lady called again.

Don't look around-

Holy $#^*! Since when was there a giant hole in the ground here!

Oh dear god, what have I gotten myself into?

And then all went black.

* * *

I looked around carefully as I walked down the unfamiliar street.

Well this was just dandy.

First I was falling to my imminent death only to suddenly appear in some random forest in some god forsaken place.

Not only do I have  _no_  idea where I am, but I am also unable to communicate with any of the local towns' folk.

It sounds like their words have some similarities to French, so I can assume that they have a Latin heritage. However, with my luck, it was going to be the one of the languages I hadn't started to learn yet.

And that would be Italian.

I would say Spanish, but if the skin tone of the people and the structure of the buildings told me anything…

Anyways, I knew about two words (and  _that_  was thanks to KHR). And that was ciao and…Arg! Now I can't remember what that other one was!

I sat down next to a tree in frustration.

I absolutely positively  _refuse_  to even  _consider_  that I had somehow been transported to Italy. And there is no f-ing way that I'm in the past…of a cartoon…

Okay. There had to be a  _logical_  reason why I ended up here. Perhaps I had taken a wrong turn while running away from that lady, and while I was running with my eyes closed I had somehow ended up in this village…where everyone speaks Italian…despite still being in France… That made sense…right?

I slapped my forehead and groaned.

I'm doomed.

With a sigh, I let myself fall onto my back. This just wasn't my day.

BOOM!

Okay, I'm not a rocket scientist or anything, but I'm pretty sure a low tech village like this doesn't have anything that could make  _that_  big of an explosion… Or other noises, like that popping sound that is suspiciously similar to those toy guns… Or make that many people start screaming…

And  _no_ , I am  _not_  in denial.

I am going to just walk away now. This has nothing to do with me, and there's a good chance I could die.

I stood up with the full intention of walking as far away from the village as I could, but then I saw a young little boy running down the road leading out of the village. The look of pure horror and fear was plastered on his face and he was crying.

A man with a sickening looking knife was chasing the child with an evil smile. And he was gaining fast.

Damn my soft spot for all things young and adorable.

I sprinted forward, slapped the knife away, and kicked the evil-henchman-of-some-evil-force in the jaw.

Thank you~ multiple self-defense and human anatomy classes, as well as my slightly irrational paranoia of the world that led me to taking said several fighting and self-defense classes.

I kicked the guy one last time in the stomach. The dude flew back into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Well…that was a little freaky…

Since when did I have the strength of Godzilla?...

There was more screaming and the sight of more children as well as the women of the villagers running away.

I grabbed fistfuls of hair in frustration. "FINE! Fine, fine, fine! I'll do my best to save them!" I shouted out loud in irritation. God I needed to get rid of my conscience.

I ran up to the nearest bad guy and engaged in defending this random town in the middle of nowhere.

Several bruises, cuts, and scrapes (not from falling, but from bullets [Bullets?  _Bullets?_  Who the hell carries a gun in broad daylight? Just what has my life come down to?]) later I was panting behind a corner while I looked around for more of this outrageously large street gang.

I saw a man in strange foreign clothes and a man with vivid red hair (no way it was natural, it had to be dyed!) take down some men, but both of them had yet to notice the man aiming at their backs behind them.

"Look out!" I shouted. And in a rush of adrenaline (why else would I  _willingly_  take a bullet for a stranger) I pushed the two of them down just in time to take the bullet in my gut.

Great.

My day just couldn't get any better could it?

You know how in movies the person who gets shot will be bleeding a lot, but they have enough coherency to check on their precious ones, and they don't really look like they're in that much pain, before either blacking out or dying?

Well that is a big f-ing LIE!

It f-ing HURTS!

No way in hell would I be able to smile for a friend or family! Screw that I wouldn't even be able to notice if they were next to me in the first place.

 _Ithurtsithurtsithurts_!

And then all faded to black…again.


	2. Nothing Like a Present in the Past

With the Vongola First Generation.

"We've been under a greater number of attacks since our vigilante group ended up getting grouped in as a mafia family," G grumbled.

"We have become busier as of late," Asari agreed with a chuckle.

Giotto smiled softly at his friends. "Thanks for all your hard work."

G snorted. "Like we would do anything else. Besides, you've had a lot on your plate because of all of this too."

Giotto chuckled lightly.

"Giotto!" Knuckles barged into the office looking panicked.

"What is it Knuckles?" Giotto prompted.

"The village nearby is being attacked," the priest informed his boss quickly.

Not a second later, all three men were standing and rushing out the door. Knuckles quickly followed suit.

"What's the situation?" G asked as they ran to the stables and grabbed their own horses.

"I'm not sure what family, but the informant told me that some stranger is defending the towns' people," Knuckles informed the rest of his colleagues.

G frowned. "A stranger? Do you have a name?"

"No," Knuckles shook his head. "Apparently he can't speak the same language. But this person seems to be extremely strong. But I'm worried that even he won't be able to hold out much longer with the number of enemies."

"Then we should hasten. We wouldn't want the town's savior to die because we were tardy, now would we?" Giotto urged his steed to quicken its pace.

When Giotto and the rest reached the town they split into two groups and dashed off to take care of the rest of the attacking family. Asari and G went off one way and made quick work of taking care of their share, but just when they thought they should rejoin the other group, someone shouted something unintelligible.

It wasn't until after the gun shot and G had hit the ground that he realized that what the person had shouted was in English. But he didn't waste any time dwelling on that thought, he pulled out his gun and shot the cowardly enemy straight through the heart, then turned to his and Asari's savior to check on him. Only it wasn't a 'him'. But he didn't have time to think about that right now as the person was bleeding profusely. He curse and picked the person up.

"We need to find Knuckles quickly," Asari muttered as the two ran toward the other side of the town. He glanced at the girl in G's arms who was grimacing in pain, even when unconscious.

Finally spotting the priest the two called out. Knuckles ran up to meet them when he saw the situation.

"This doesn't look good," the minister muttered as he pulled out the bullet. "She's lost a lot of blood and that bullet caused a bit of internal damage."

G swore under his breath. "Can't you take care of this?"

"I'm already on it." Knuckles didn't bother to point out that he had started healing this girl before G had even set her on the ground.

"I guess the rest of you are done as well-" Giotto narrowed his eyes as he took in the situation. "Is this the person the informant told you about?"

"It seems so," Knuckles said without looking up.

"What happened? Who found him?" Giotto turned to his other two guardians so that he wouldn't break Knuckles' concentration. All he could see of the person were their legs.

"We found  _her_ ," G told his friend, emphasizing the female part. "She pushed us out of the way and took the bullet instead."

Giotto nodded. "I see."

Knuckles sighed wearily and pulled away from the stranger. "That's going to be the best I can do. She'll need a lot of rest and proper nutrition."

"So she'll pull through?" Asari asked. He sighed from relief when Knuckles nodded with small smile.

"Let's take her back with us," Giotto told the group. "We can provide her with lodging until she gets better as thanks."

The other three agreed and carried the girl of the mansion. After they had shut the door, Giotto decided to gather whatever information about the girl he could and decide who should watch over her and wait for her to wake up.

"So did any of you find out what language she speaks? What about her name or why she came here?" The blond asked.

Asari shook his head. "It wasn't any language I could identify. Though, she only spoke a few words before she pushed us out of the way. And we were a little busy for introductions."

"I think she might have been speaking English," G offered.

"I heard from the other villagers that it sounded like she spoke multiple languages," Knuckles informed the group. "Apparently she arrived on foot through the forest, but like I said earlier, no one was able to communicate with her so this girl's name is unknown."

Giotto hummed in thought.

"Hey Giotto," G said slowly. "You don't think this girl has anything to do with that weird lady from the Cassora Family at the ball two weeks ago, do you?"

Primo frowned a little. "I'm not completely sure. I couldn't really understand that woman when she went off, so I wouldn't be able to say. Anyways, we need to decide who should watch-"

A scream resounded from inside the room and the four burst inside to see the girl staring at the mirror in horror.

* * *

*&^*&#!&%! And a lot of other unintelligible things crossed my mind as I started to wake up.

My side felt like shit and the rest of me felt like I've been plowed over by a steroid induced football player.

I opened my eyes and looked around, blinking out the bright light. I don't recognize this room. Did I end up back at the hotel? No, the style is different. I give my compliments to whoever decorated this room, though. The Victorian style was put together quite nicely. You would usually see a few decorations that didn't match the rest of the room, but the designer had done a very good job with this one.

I shook my head to get my thoughts back on track. This was not the time to be appreciating the finer arts of home décor. I pushed myself out of the large bed and looked around. Maybe I passed out while looking for the rest of my family, and then some (hopefully) kind stranger took me in and took care of me. That could be it…right?...

Movement in the corner caught my eye. It was a mirror and the person inside did not make me happy.

I gripped the sides of the reflective pane and screamed bloody murder.

It wasn't true right?

I was hallucinating! I had to be!

Because there's no way that girl with raven hair and green eyes is me! Impossible!

But when I moved so did the girl in the looking glass.

The door behind me burst open.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight of the first person with a familiar priest like garb, which lead me to scream again.

"What's wrong? Is she under attack?" Another person asked hurriedly.

I turned to see a horribly familiar tattoo and red hair and screamed again. My eyes zoomed to the person next to him in old Japanese clothing and a let out another scream. And one last scream as I took in the gravity defying hair of the last man.

I backed into the wall, hyperventilated as I my brain started to fully registering just who was in front of me. And to try to make myself wake up from this dream (for surely, there's no other reason four members of the Vongola First Generation would be in front of me) I slapped myself across the face, hard.

That got everyone in the room to stop moving and yelling. All four men directed their gaze at me.

Okay. That hurt. Maybe that slap wasn't the brightest idea.

* * *

"(English) Why didn't I wake up? This is a dream, it has to be. Am I in a coma? I'm not dead, then my parents would be here. (French) Maybe I'm hallucinating. Yeah, that's it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Amy (German) and eaten those damn snails! They're a bunch of bacteria cells for Christ's sake!" Lily clutched her head in thought. She didn't even realize in her hysteria that that she was flipping between languages like her sister went through TV channels. "(Korean) This isn't real. This isn't happening. I am not seeing Vongola Primo and three of his guardians! And I am not in Italy! (Japanese) There must be a perfectly logical reason as to why I'm seeing this. What's that trick to wake yourself up in dream again? Oh! That's right, you have to kill yourself! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! (English) Aaaaaaw! How did I even end up in this situation?"

"Scusi." Lily looked up to the 'imaginary' Giotto standing right in front of her. "Parli Italiano?"

' _The hell?..._ ' Lily studied the man, only partially concealing the horror and shock his face presented, before answering. "Parlez-vous français? Or preferably, do you speak English?"

"Yes, I can speak English," imaginary Giotto said with a smile. "How is your wound? Your screaming gave us quite a scare. You seem to be in a bit of shock. Are you alright?"

"My wound…? Oh yeah I was shot." The young girl looked down and fingered the bandaging. It was a little sensitive, but alright overall. She straightened herself against the wall, keeping a close eye on the four men. "I'm fine in that retrospect."

Their looks told Lily that they were confused with her dialect.

'Imaginary' Asari walked forward. "(Japanese) Can you speak my native tongue?"

The young girl frowned a little. She was still a little slow with Japanese. "A little bit. But I have to talk slower."

Imaginary Asari smiled and nodded. "I wanted to thank you for helping not only the village, but us as well."

Imaginary G walked forward at this. "Why don't we all just agree to speak Japanese when we're around each other?"

Lily clicked her tongue. "I guess this is a good time as any to get better," she muttered more to herself than the others.

G (who she was obviously hallucinating about) nodded. "I also want to thank you for back there. You probably just saved my life."

"Are you sure you're alright?" imaginary Knuckles asked her. "You still look a little pale. Why don't you lie back down and rest some more."

' _Wouldn't you be a little pale and shocked if you saw fictional characters coming to life right before your eyes? Not only that, but if your hair, and more importantly, your eyes had suddenly changed colors without your knowledge? But I probably shouldn't voice this aloud._ '

"I'm…fine…I'm just a little freaked out is all…" The other four looked confused again so Lily decided to expand her answer. "I'm pretty sure I'm seeing things right now, so I'm trying to keep myself from hyperventilating or going into shock. This is obviously an illusion or something and I need to wake up."

"An illusion? Did Daemon do something?" G pondered aloud.

"No, a freaky old self-proclaimed fairy slash witch person, who I'm not entirely sure exists for real either, did." This reply only earned her another round of confused looks. "I must have fallen into a ditch and hit my head just the right way, because obviously I can't be seeing who I think I'm seeing."

"How long are you going to keep telling yourself that?"

Lily looked over the four men to see a young woman standing in the doorway. She didn't recognize her face, but her voice…

Wait a sec!

"You!" Lily blurted. And then she got really, really mad. "This is all your doing, isn't it?" She demanded.

"You're from the ball!" Giotto exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again Vongola Primo," The lady said politely with a short curtsy then turned to the other girl. "I told you I was sending you here."

Lily ran forward, grabbed the front of the woman's collar, and started shaking her violently. "What did you do to me? Why is my hair this color? Why are my _eyes_ a different color? Why am I seeing things? Where is my family? Get me out of here!"

The lady laughed despite being shaken violently. "I brought you to Vongola Primo of course. Silly, can't you see? You family is still in France, shopping around. And as for your eyes and hair, well that happened sometime during transport. I'm not completely sure why though. I'll have to go check. And you can't leave until you finish up here."

Lily's thinning patience finally snapped. "DIE!" She tried to land a roundhouse kick on the woman, but she dodged. Lily continued to attack her, determined to land a nice solid blow.

"Lily, calm down!" The fairy/witch/magician or whatever she was pleaded.

"I'll calm down when I've killed you!" No way was the angered girl going to back down on this one.

"But I have to tell you, your conditions for being here!" The woman called out as she dodged more of the attacks.

"Conditions be damned! Send me back now!" The now raven haired girl yelled at the woman without decreasing her attacks.

"I can't!"

That made the younger girl freeze. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"I can't send you back till you complete the conditions of your wish," the lady explained.

"Huh?"

"Well you see, I told you that I bumped up your wish request. So that means you have to help the Vongola First Generation with something important," the woman explained.

"I didn't wish for this!" Lily insisted. "Geez! If you were going to grant one of my wishes why could you give me something like the ability to speak another language, like Mandarin Chinese or Russian… or Italian?" She added the last language as an afterthought, considering where she presumably was.

"Done!" The lady said cheerfully.

"(Italian) I was being sarcast- oh my god, what am I speaking? What the hell! What did you do to me?" The young woman clutched her throat. ' _I think we're getting close to the area I'm allowed to freak out now._ '

"I gave you the ability to speak all those languages, just like you asked."

"I was using sarcasm," Lily yelled frustratedly. "Now send me home!"

"But you haven't helped them with anything yet!"

"I don't want to be here!" The raven haired girl threw her hands up into the air angrily.

"Um…Scusi…" Giotto interjected.

"What," the lady and Lily said together, though the latter's reply was a little more… aggressive.

"(Italian) I thought you couldn't speak Italian," Giotto said looking at his younger guest.

"I can't." Lily refused to believe that she was now speaking Italian. That was impossible. You can't just learn another language in a matter of seconds.

Giotto sweat dropped. "But you just did…"

"No. I didn't," Lily insisted. "I only know how to speak English, Korean, French, German, and Japanese. I might try my hand with Italian later on, but right now I don't need it."

"But you're speaking Italian right now," Asari pointed out.

"Impossible. I've never taken the time to learn it." She was not going to let herself believe in any of this crap. No way, no how.

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe you're here and this is really Vongola Primo and his guardians in front of you? You're making this so difficult for me," the lady whined.

"Because it is impossible. If this was the Vongola first generation, then that means they can use flames. And with those flames they can do a whole bunch of things normal people can't do. And those things are all impossible because they all defy the laws of physics, as well as time and space, and all that makes up reality. And I, for one, am not going to give into these illusions like some toddler who'll believe anything mommy and daddy told them because mommy and daddy 'know everything'." The girl signed quotation marks with her fingers to emphasize her point.

"Actually," the lady straightened suddenly. "Speaking of flames, yours should be activating pretty soon!"

"What are you talking about- Oh my god! My hand is on fire!" Lily screamed. She waved her right hand through the air desperately trying to make the purple flame go out. "Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! I'm gonna burn to death!" She screamed again and tried to put it out by rolling on the ground, but the flame refused to die out. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Why won't it go out!"

Eventually she became tired and stopped freaking out. Lily placed her left hand on her knee to support herself, but still held her right arm out a distance. Panting, she glared at the offending limb. How dare it betray her and try to mess with her sense of reality.

Almost like a reply two more flames ignited, an indigo and a light blue.

"Aaagh! I'm too tired to freak out anymore!" The girl whined. "What the hell is causing this anyways? I know I don't have the right chemical compounds on my skin to spontaneously ignite three differently colored flames. And I most definitely don't have any flameproof gear. So why the hell am I on fire?"

"You could use dying will flames and you didn't use them while you were fighting in town?" G asked a little frustratedly.

"Wrong," Lily said bluntly. "You see these are not dying will flames, because such flames do not exist."

"I'm impressed. I can't believe you can call on three different flames," Giotto commented, dismissing her previous statement.

"Yeah, me too!" the lady nodded seriously. "I always thought you'd be a storm flame type, seeing as you have a rather rash and destructive attitude at unpredictable moments."

"I would have preferred sun flames," Lily grumbled. "It would have been more useful to me than these other ones."

"But I think I understand why you have these three," the lady continued cheerfully. "You have a very water like presence. So it makes sense that you have the three water based ones. And if you think about it, then these flames really do match you."

"Lies! I'm not anything like that manipulative and traitorous bastard Daemon! Nor am I aloof and violent like Alaude! And I'm not feeling very tranquil right now! Wait- Holy Chez! What the hell am I speaking now?" The younger girl clutched her throat again.

"The language of the stars!" The creepy-old-grandma-turned-normal-everyday-lady informed the other with a smile. "We can't have you spilling information of the future to these guys."

Lily's eye twitched. ' _You know what? I'm not even going to bother_.' Instead she continued from where she left off before she realized that she was speaking yet another language, though not before switching back to Italian. 'Do I even have control of which language I want to speak anymore?' She thought wearily. "Now if you don't mind, don't say anything because I don't care whether you do or don't, I am going to get out of here and either walk around till I find my family or wake up from this horrible dream."

"You know, that last statement contradicted itself," The lady said smugly. "After all that, you can't decide whether you're lost or if you're dreaming."

Lily blew a short raspberry at the woman before turning around to storm off. It was a childish act, but she was so pissed that she didn't care.

"Before you leave, I should warn you," the lady called out. "As you stay here, the memories everyone else have of you will fade away."

Lily whirled back around at that. "What?" she hissed, infuriated.

"For every day you stay here, one day will disappear from Amy's, Dougless', and everyone else's memories. You've known your foster family and everyone else where you live for about two years now. So that means you have about 700 days to finish this task. If not, then you'll remain trapped in this time and dimension forever. Well till you die of old age anyways."

Lily collapsed to her hands and knees. This was just too much.

"You mean," she whispered slowly. "Just as I got over my mom and dad's death and finally started opening up to my new family…that I'm going to lose everything all over again?"

"Well if you're going to look at this in the glass-half-empty way, then… yes. But on the positive side, you get a once in a life time chance to meet some of your favorite characters!"

The younger girl growled a little. "Let me ask you something, do you need to be alive and around for me to be able to get home?"

The con-artist/fairy placed her index finger on her chin in thought. "I'm not sure. I don't think so."

"Okay then." Lily attacked the idiot with magic abilities once again. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"Nufufufu, what is all this racket~?" Daemon Spade walked into the room.

"Aaaaaaaaahh! There's another one!" Lily shrieked. She squatted down clutching her head. "This isn't happening~! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

She looked back up to see everyone still there…and staring at her.

"Ack! I know what this is! My consciousness is attacking me for skipping school that Tuesday before break! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I slept in because I forgot to set my alarm! What was I supposed to do? Just walk in, in the middle of class? No! Now I'm just making excuses and that'll just make this hallucination get worse! I'm soooorrryy~! I'll never do it again!" Then a horrible thought came to mind. "No! What if I've gone insane? Nooooooo! I don't want to be insane! I still have things to do, like traveling the world, and I have to be sane for that! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Oooh~! Now look what I'm doing, I'm repeating lines from Jackie Chan Adventures."

The lady hummed a bit. "I'm really sorry about this hun, but your worrying has put a lot of extra train on your body and your wounds have reopened. So~…"

Lily looked up in time to see the older woman swing her hand down. With a sharp pain on the back of her head, black spots appeared into her vision.

' _Yeah, that's starting to get old now_ ,' Lily thought blearily.

And then it all went black for the third time that day.


End file.
